


Stay With Me

by justdreadwolfing



Series: Solas x Nira'sal [12]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreadwolfing/pseuds/justdreadwolfing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preparing to depart for Mythal’s Temple, Solas give Nira a small warning, but more importantly, he gives her hope that everything will be alright.  He will forever remain by her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

Solas found himself pacing about outside of the War Room. His nerves were acting up. Nothing seemed to be going the way he had planned it. He had hoped this time, because he had received help from the Inquisitor and the others, that everything would work out. Unfortunately, so far that was far from the case. Corypheus still had the orb and now, Mythal’s temple was being threatened. It was…unsettling. 

There wasn’t much time…

The doors opened and Nira emerged, a look of shock on her face as she saw him standing outside waiting for her. “Solas?”

“Inquisitor, I…May I borrow you for a moment?” Solas smiled, the stress he carried on his shoulders slowly fading just by being in her presence. In all his years, he had never known this feeling before, but he had reveled in it since the first moment he allowed himself to be taken in by her. 

“Of course, Solas.” Nira’s face beamed as she skipped over beside him, slowing her step as she reached him so that they could walk side by side. “Are you alright?” Nira reached over and touched his arm sending a small chill up his arm. Still, even after they had been together for a few months now, every touch sent a shock wave through his being. Everything was new. Everything was right.

Solas looked over at her, a forced smile appearing on his face. “Lady Morrigan worries me. Indeed, she is very knowledgeable, but I fear she may cause more trouble than she means. She knows far more than she is willing to share. The temple is in danger, yes, but the way she presents herself…I believe there is more under the surface and she should be watched closely. I can not be certain what she has in store.”

Nira nodded, her eyes fixated on him as always. She hung on his words, as he knew she would. While for others he feared they would take advantage of her impressionable mind, it made his secret that much easier to keep from her. He could probably tell her anything and she would leap without hesitation. 

“I understand. I’ll do my best to keep an eye on her. She seems very kind deep down. Hopefully she won’t cause any problems preparing for the battle with Corypheus.” As the name left her lips, Nira’s smile quickly faded. Solas studied her quietly as they made their way back to his study. He knew that her dreams with the Fear demon had increased ten-fold over the past few weeks, surely his taunts had taken it’s toll on her. He could see it in her eyes.

As Solas stopped to close the door behind them, Nira walked out towards his desk. She gripped her arms, hugging herself as he often saw her do in an attempt to calm herself. He had learned everything about her. Every little tell she had. Every motion that showed her true vulnerabilities. He knew them all.

Solas smiled as he walked up behind her, easily wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back into him. He took in her scent. Elfroot. As she made it her goal to heal as many of her followers as she possibly could, somewhere down the line, the smell chose her. He sighed happily and kissed her neck, feeling her body tense, surprised at his action.

“Vhenan, you have no reason to worry.”

Nira’s frown became a lot more prominent, her eyes cutting over to him. “Solas, what if I can’t…what if…Corypheus…” He watched her carefully as she searched for words that never came.

“I know it is hard for you, but you must listen to me. The Fear demon returns because you listen and you allow him to eat at your mind. If you instead keep my words close to your heart, it will flee.” The smile never left his face as he spoke, trailing kisses down neck and shoulder.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“There you go. Think only of me. No one else.” He nuzzled into her hair, placing one last kiss on the side of her head. “Now…” Never letting go of her waist, Solas trailed around her so that he could face her. Her eyes met his, longing for the words she knew was coming. His fingers trailed up her waist and down her arm, causing her to shiver. Never letting his fingers leave her body, as he reached her hand he took it in his own and held it tightly. He took a moment to take in everything about this moment. Her face, her smell, the way she shivered and smiled even at the slightest touch. He loved it all. After a few moments of silence, he started again. “I know it is frightening, but I will be there beside you. Ar lath ma, vhenan. Do not ever forget that.”

“You won’t leave my side?” She knew the answer. He guessed she just wanted reassurance.

“Never.” Solas held her hand tightly and leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers. “I will and forever be…yours, ma vhenan.”

He had been wrestling with himself since the moment he realized he had fallen for her. Who was he to be? Solas or Fen’harel? Would he let his duty guide him or his one true love? 

He had decided. 

Solas won.

Losing her would…

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry. Go check out my Tumblr if you feel like having me torture you some more. I enjoy it.


End file.
